


Blackout

by psychotic_cat17



Series: Blackout Series [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Olivia get stuck in a city wide blackout. Don't worry, they find a very fun way to entertain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.
> 
> A/N: In case you didn't notice, this story has a warning for explicit material between two women. This was also the first 'mature' story I ever wrote, so it holds a special place in my writing history. I hope you like it.

Blackout

The heat wave that had caught the Northeast in its unforgiving grip had been making residents of New York City miserable for the past three days and it showed no signs of moving out of the area. August was always hot, but it was difficult to find relief from the triple digit temperatures that were not the norm for this part of the country and certainly not for such a long stretch of time. They needed a cold front to come through, bringing cool, cleansing rain with it.

Alex had procrastinated as long as she could in her air-conditioned office in the state building, but she needed to get over to the SVU before everyone went home for the day. It was Friday, and Alex needed to catch either Elliot or Olivia before they were off for the weekend. She had a few more questions about one of the cases they were handling and although she would have loved to have one of them come to her so she wouldn’t have to face the heat, it was her fault that she didn’t have all the information she needed. And while Alexandra Cabot could, on occasion, be a bitch, she would always take responsibility for her deficiencies and correct them to the best of her ability.

The ADA had prepared herself for the oppressive heat before she walked out onto the street, but that still didn’t make the blazing temperature any easier to take. Her silk blue-grey shirt immediately adhered to her sticky skin, which had broken out into an unappealing sweat as soon as she stepped out of the air-conditioned building. The draining heat made the briefcase in her hand feel ten times heavier than it actually was. She sighed in displeasure and made her way quickly to her car. Her trusty vehicle had a great air-conditioning system, but everything inside the car was too hot to touch for more than a second at a time when she first slid onto the burning seat, accepting the brief pain that assaulted the areas of her legs that weren’t protected by her skirt.

Alex made it to the 1-6 in little time, something that would normally please her, but today she didn’t relish stepping out into the soupy, humid air again. Suck it up, Cabot, she berated herself. She grabbed her briefcase and strode determinedly into the police station. It was noticeably cooler as soon as she walked through the doors and her rigid posture subconsciously relaxed as she became more comfortable and more able to breathe easier. Give her thirty below and she was as content as a polar bear, but crank up the heat and you’ve never seen the depths of how irritable she could be. That’s right, the ice queen preferred to be in a naturally icy climate. At least she was usually good at controlling her irritability and often only let flashes of it show.

The only person around when she got to the SVU squad room was Olivia, and she looked as though she was packing up for the day. Alex took a moment to observe the beautiful detective without being caught, either by the detective herself or the other people that were usually bustling around the squad room. Olivia was wearing black slacks with a simple black leather belt cinched around her waist. 

Just that sight made Alex tremble involuntarily. Alex had a thing, she wouldn’t call it a fetish but it might have been, for belts. She loved seeing them on people, man, woman, it didn’t really matter, but she was particularly affected when she saw Liv wearing one. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on one’s view, Olivia almost always wore belts, which meant that Alex was in an almost constant state of arousal when around the brunette, although she knew it wasn’t just the belt where Olivia was concerned.

Because of the heat, Olivia was wearing a white tank top and Alex happily took a moment to admire the detective’s toned arms. And then because she couldn’t help herself, Alex’s eyes wandered to Olivia’s chest and noticed how her top pulled tightly across her torso, highlighting her amazing breasts and flat, toned abdomen. She certainly did appreciate the shape Olivia kept herself in. The attorney had no doubt that this mental image would be fueling her dreams for another couple of months.

Alex had given up resisting the sexual attraction she felt towards the olive-toned detective a few months after meeting her. She allowed herself all the fantasies her exceptionally detailed, and often dirty, mind could come up with as long as she never physically acted upon those desires. Alex did not need the complication of any relationship in her life right now, let alone one that might involve someone she worked with every day.

Olivia finished straightening the items on her desk and looked up to spot Alex hovering just inside the squad room doors. She smiled at the gorgeous blue-eyed blonde and pulled herself up from her bent over position. Olivia raised her arms over her head and executed a full body stretch, loosening her tight muscles and giving Alex another mouth-watering image.

The detective was very aware of Alex’s gaze immediately dropping to the small expanse of toned abdominals that were exposed as her shirt pulled up. Olivia was also aware of the almost imperceptible hooding of the ADA’s eyes that spoke volumes of her desire. Ever since Alex had shown the slightest hint of restrained desire towards her, Olivia took every opportunity to tease the blonde, testing her boundaries and her tightly reined in control. One day she would get Alex’s control to shatter and that would be a very pleasant day indeed for both of them.

Olivia hid her conspiratorial smile before turning fully to the ADA. “What’s up, Alex?” she asked as if she had no idea what she was doing to the attorney’s libido. Olivia loved that she could drive Alex to distraction like nothing else ever seemed to.

Alex had to consciously remind herself to close her mouth and she swallowed a few times to try to get her salivary glands working again. And as hard as she tried, Alex couldn’t think of why she’d left the calming coolness of her air-conditioned office to come to the 1-6. Just seeing Olivia was enough of a reason but she hadn’t yet sunk to that level of pathetic behavior, at least not more than once a month anyway.

“Um, I just came by hoping I would still catch you here,” Alex said. At least that part was true, but the more complete reason of why she’d come just wouldn’t return to her desire-addled brain. She must have come down to the precinct for something work related, but damn if she could remember right now.

“I’m here, so what did you want?” Olivia again had to hide her smile. Alex did not use filler words like ‘um’ very often, not unless she was distracted or put on the spot. Olivia knew that her display of skin had wreaked havoc with Alex’s brain functions.

Alex had to think fast for something to say and that was not easy to do with the mental picture of Olivia all stretched out still burned into her mind’s eye, particularly when her mind had amended the image so that Olivia was no longer clothed. “I thought you might like to come over to my apartment and grab that drink we always say we’ll have.” It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she really wanted to kick herself for letting her mouth speak without her brain’s input. She wasn’t the type to rescind an offer, mostly because it was like admitting that she’d misspoken and words were her domain, so she hated using them incorrectly or at inappropriate times.

One thing Alex did not need was Olivia anywhere near a bed, her bed in particular, which was why she’d never invited the detective over to her apartment before. It was difficult enough resisting Olivia when they weren’t near a nice soft surface that was conducive to the immensely pleasurable activities she always thought about when she was around the brunette. And it was very difficult to resist Olivia anywhere because Alex’s fantasies tended to play out wherever they interacted, like in the courtroom, in the crib, on her desk (that one was a particular favorite of hers and the reason why she often travelled to the SVU instead of having Olivia come to her office for trial preparation). 

Olivia could tell by the look of surprise and panic that momentarily showed in Alex’s eyes that the attorney was praying she would turn down the offer. It was all she could do to stop the decidedly evil grin she wanted to let loose from spreading across her face as she thought there was no way in the nine circles of hell that she would turn her back on this opportunity. If she had her way, Alex would be on her back begging for more by the end of the night; or the other way around, Olivia was flexible on who got to be on top.

“Sure, that’d be great. A drink sounds good after the week I’ve had,” Olivia said innocently. She had not had a bad week like she’d implied, but she’d say just about anything to get into Alex’s apartment, or get Alex into hers, as long as it didn’t involve an all-out lie.

Olivia saw the pronounced swallowing motion along Alex’s elegant throat that indicated Alex knew she was in trouble. What she didn’t know yet was that she wouldn’t only be contending with her own wayward desires tonight.

* * * * *

It didn’t take them long to get to Alex’s apartment, even after the attorney procrastinated in the desperate hope that a lead would pop up in a case Olivia was handling that needed to be immediately investigated. Olivia knew Alex was trying to get out of this situation, but that just wasn’t going to happen tonight. The detective had even insisted on driving to Alex’s apartment with the attorney, not letting the ADA get even a moment of reprieve from her desire-inducing company.

Alex parked in the underground parking structure beneath her building, one of the reasons she’d obtained an apartment here, and they rode the elevator up to the lobby. The underground lot was well lit and there was a security guard who patrolled the area, but for extra safety the elevator from the garage only went to the secure lobby and was not connected to any of the other floors.

In the lobby, Alex signed Olivia in as her guest at the security desk that had a clear view of the building entrance and the elevator to the underground garage. Olivia was pleasantly surprised that Alex had a good rapport with the security guard on duty and even asked after his wife and kids. On the way up to her apartment, Alex confided that it was a toss-up between who she liked more, the day guard or the adorably gay night guard who was always visited by his boyfriend around two in the morning, bringing lunch with him.

It almost pained Alex to have to let Olivia into her apartment. The car ride over here and the enclosed elevator ride up to her fourth floor apartment had only painfully increased the insistent desire she felt for the detective. She was going to have to get her hormones under control if she was going to make it through the next couple of hours without jumping the sexy detective. Alex tried suppressing the shiver that ran through her as she thought about doing just that.

That sounded like such a good idea, Alex had no doubt Olivia would feel absolutely exquisite. With that thought, and the accompanying images, burning through her already overheated blood, Alex left Olivia in her pristine living room while she went back to her bedroom to change. It was the only excuse Alex could think to give because she desperately needed to get out of arms reach of the brunette detective before her body did what her mind knew wasn’t a good idea. No one else had ever tested her ability to control her desires like Olivia did.

She couldn’t hide in her bedroom forever even if she really wanted to. Alex wanted to change out of her sticky clothes, but wasn’t so sure that was a good idea. Her icy, controlled demeanor was easier to maintain when she was in her professional work clothing, but she did want to change into something cooler and more comfortable. The deciding factor on whether or not to put on different clothes was that she’d already told Olivia that she was going to change, so she couldn’t go back out into the living room in the same clothes she’d fled the room in.

By the time she returned to the living room, Olivia had made herself comfortable on Alex’s couch. The way that the brunette’s gaze blazed over her body and took in her new attire made the attorney rethink what she’d chosen to put on, that is when she was able to think again after every thought vacated her mind at the first glimpse of unrestrained desire in Olivia’s eyes. Olivia was the only person who’d ever struck her dumb with just a look or even just her presence in the same vicinity. It was as exciting as it was disturbing.

Alex came out of her bedroom wearing shorts that ended just above mid-thigh, leaving much of her long, graceful legs on display. She’d chosen a tank top not dissimilar to the one Olivia was wearing, but hers was black. Olivia didn’t even try to disguise the hunger that flamed to life in her eyes as she devoured every inch of Alex’s delectable frame in a thorough exploration.

“I ordered dinner, I hope you don’t mind,” Olivia said when her eyes made their way to Alex’s face. A satisfied smile played at her lips when she saw an answering desire dancing in Alex’s blue eyes before the attorney had a chance to shutter them.

“That’s fine. Thank you. What would you like to drink? I’ve got wine, both red and white, beer, water, and probably some Pepsi.” The look Olivia had given her made her nervous and she needed another moment away from the apparently interested detective. Hopefully she’d be able to get her body under control, or Olivia would be spending a lot of time alone in her apartment while she was hiding in a different room, not exactly the mark of a good hostess.

“Bottle or can?” Olivia asked, and Alex guessed she meant which container the beer came in.

“Bottle,” Alex said with a wistful smile. “One of the things my father ingrained in me was that bottled beer will always be better than canned beer. He would scoff if anyone offered him a can of beer. The only thing better than beer in a bottle, he would always say, was beer directly from the tap.”

“I’ll have a beer then,” Olivia answered, intrigued with the carefree way Alex had acted when the memory took her. It was the most personal thing the ADA had ever shared with her.

The night went well, with Alex relaxing a little bit as they ate pizza and drank beer in her living room, which she had never done before. Meals were to be eaten strictly in the kitchen, at the table, but Olivia was really good at getting Alex to break her own rules. Conversation flowed surprisingly smooth, the ice having been broken by Alex’s description of the fond memory of her father.

Olivia enjoyed the deeper friendship they seemed to be building tonight, but that didn’t derail her plan to at least make Alex acknowledge her desire tonight. Every so often, the detective would allow Alex to catch her looking at her with unmasked desire. It wasn’t something Olivia ever had to fake when she was around the blue-eyed blonde, especially when she was wearing those sexy glasses that no one could wear like Alex could. Olivia had never found glasses to be sexy before meeting Alex.

They were saying their goodbyes in the living room, perhaps a bit earlier than either of them wanted to even though it was going on ten thirty. Olivia may not have gotten Alex to lose control, but their hours of conversation had certainly brought down some of Alex’s seemingly impenetrable walls.

Before Olivia walked out of Alex’s apartment, she was determined to at least get the physical contact of a friendly hug. Such contact seemed appropriate after the insight each had shared into their lives tonight, but Olivia knew that she also craved just any physical connection with Alex.

Alex let herself be pulled into the hug, not even trying to fight it. She’d let Olivia deeper into her psyche than anyone had been allowed in years, and because of that she was not averse to a deeper physical connection either. The thought also ran through her mind that she’d never felt Olivia’s body pressed up against her before and it was something she had wanted to experience since shortly after being introduced to the detective.

Their embrace lasted for a couple of minutes, and just as Alex was preparing to pull away because her desire was flaring and she didn’t want to embarrass herself by making a move on Olivia, the lights flickered out. They were plunged into total darkness, one that could only be so complete if the power to the rest of the city had gone out too. There wasn’t even any light from the streetlamps to shine in through the uncovered windows.

“What the hell?” Alex said, not really asking a question but more like just exasperated. She pulled back from Olivia, not completely breaking their physical contact but limiting it to just her hands holding loosely onto the detective’s hips instead of the full frontal contact they’d had just seconds ago.

“The power must have gone out,” Olivia said in reply to what she’d heard as a question.

“Duh,” Alex said.

Even though the attorney couldn’t see her, Olivia still rolled her eyes. “You asked,” she said, playfully pushing Alex away from her and hearing her let out a tiny cry of surprise as she hit the edge of the couch with the back of her knees with enough force to make her sit down. If Olivia could have seen the awkward action or the adorable pout that crossed Alex’s face, she would have laughed.

“Hey, that wasn’t nice.” The darkness almost seemed to give Alex unspoken permission to become more playful. It was actually quite freeing to fool around with Olivia without worrying about the repercussions of her somewhat childish behavior.

“You got candles? Of course you do, you’re a girl,” Olivia said the second part as an afterthought as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark enough to hopefully not run into too many things.

“I feel like you might have just insulted me. Are you telling me that you don’t have any candles in your apartment?” Alex asked. She was actually curious now. Olivia wasn’t exactly girly, but Alex would bet that the detective at least had some candles specifically for an emergency situation like a power outage.

Olivia didn’t really want to admit it, but Alex had asked directly and she hadn’t dodged any other questions the blonde had posed this evening. “I do. Besides the ones I have for just this occurrence, I’m also partial to lilac scented candles. They remind me of my college years at Siena.”

“Interesting,” was the only thing Alex responded with as she got up and found the book of matches she kept on top of the dresser in her bedroom. Most of her candles were located in her bedroom because that was actually where she spent the majority of her time when she was home. There were a few others scattered around her living room, but Alex never made it that far to light them tonight.

Olivia had followed after Alex’s shadowed figure when she’d made her way out of the living room. She watched as the attorney lit the few candles placed on her dresser and nightstand. As each of the candles was successively lit, Olivia found it more impossible to look away from the ethereal beauty that was Alexandra Cabot. The candlelight seemed to be captured by Alex’s flawless pale skin and shine from within its depths instead of the light bouncing harshly off the surface.

While Olivia had felt the low burn of desire in her gut all evening, she hadn’t felt this now overpowering urge to act on it, like she didn’t have a choice but to give herself up to the consuming desire. As Alex walked towards her, obviously expecting Olivia to move out of the doorway to let her back out into the rest of her apartment, Olivia made the decision to give in to her baser instincts. If Alex asked her to stop then she would, but until she heard those words she would give the blonde everything they’d both been thinking about all night.

Alex stopped in front of the brunette and looked at her questioningly. Olivia reached down and took the matchbook out of Alex’s hand, flipping it expertly onto the dresser a few yards away. She brought those then empty hands up and cupped Alex’s face reverently, letting her gaze drift from the blonde’s lips to her beautiful blue eyes, giving Alex the nonverbal indication of what she was planning to do. Olivia made sure to give Alex time to pull away if that was her choice.

The breath caught in Alex’s chest, but her gaze steadily held Olivia’s, giving the detective the permission she sought. Olivia tilted her head and gently captured Alex’s lips in a sweet kiss, one meant to communicate reassurance. She pushed down her raging desire and kept the kiss slow, not wanting to frighten Alex with her intensity.

Suffice to say, Olivia was surprised when Alex’s hands came up from resting at her sides to clutch at the detective’s hips as she deepened their kiss at the same time. Alex opened her mouth and nipped at Olivia’s lower lip before soothing the bite with her tongue and asking for entrance into her mouth. When Olivia granted her the claim she wanted on the detective’s mouth, there was no longer anything holding Alex back.

Alex let out a long repressed groan as her tongue tangled freely with Olivia’s. Her fingers quickly found their way beneath the detective’s top, caressing the warm skin of Olivia’s back before slipping around to her stomach. They both felt a shudder roll through their bodies at the contact, their desires in sync. Olivia trembled because Alex’s hands felt so good pressed just above the top of her slacks and she couldn’t keep herself from imagining Alex dipping into her pants to touch her for the first time. Alex shivered from the feel of Olivia’s supple skin stretched taut over sleek muscles and she had never appreciated the detective’s physical strength as much as she did right now with the cut muscles gently twitching under her roaming fingertips.

The blonde was impressed and aroused by the reaction that just her touch on Olivia’s abdomen was having on the brunette. She promised herself that she would explore the impressive area later with her mouth and tongue, but right now she wanted to see more of the detective. So she gripped the bottom of Olivia’s shirt with both hands and pulled her mouth back just far enough to get the material over Olivia’s head and throw it to the side. Nothing should be allowed to hide such beauty.

Olivia didn’t seem to mind the exposure and even eagerly helped Alex get rid of the garment. Alex quickly dipped back in for another kiss, not wanting to give Olivia time to become self-conscious if she was so inclined, not that Olivia had anything to be worried about. For a very long time, the brunette’s body had been Alex’s ideal physical type, the visual enough to turn her on at a single glance.

It was only after a completely thorough kiss that Alex pulled back and took in the sight before her, the vision that she’d pictured thousands of times in her mind still hadn’t come close to the perfection that was Olivia Benson. The candles may not have allowed for the best light to visually explore the body before her, but Alex was beyond breathless by what she saw and wasn’t surprised when she felt her body quicken and moisture pool between her thighs. 

Alex ran her fingers lightly across every exposed inch of skin, teasing the panting brunette in her arms. When her fingers reached Olivia’s lower abdomen again, and she came into contact with the top of a pair of trousers, Alex couldn’t contain the need to see more. She looked into Olivia’s eyes, nearly black with desire, and let a reassuring smile settle on her lips as her fingers trailed along that black leather belt she loved so much and slowly unfastened it. There was nothing Alex could do to stop her smiling from growing when Olivia groaned at the excruciatingly slow pace.

“You know, I’ve always had a thing for your belt. Always thought it made you even sexier, and I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve imagined undoing it,” Alex whispered huskily in Olivia’s ear before kissing the sensitive spot just below it and eliciting another groan from the detective along with a full body shiver.

Alex slowly pulled the belt from around Olivia’s waist, not willing to take even a single moment of this night quickly. If she only had the darkness of tonight to lay claim to Olivia, then she would make every second the most memorable of her life. With shaking hands, Alex unbuttoned and slid down the zipper of Olivia’s pants, letting them fall open but not pushing them over her hips and letting gravity take them the rest of the way to the floor.

After one last quick kiss to the brunette’s swollen lips, Alex dropped to her knees and placed a reverent kiss to Olivia’s quivering abdomen before she could stop herself. She allowed herself one teasing lick along the bisecting line of Olivia’s abdomen, dipping her tongue into the brunette’s belly button along the way. A lightly salty flavor tantalized her taste buds along with the pronounced, but indescribable taste that Alex could only categorize as strictly Olivia.

She pressed a final kiss just above Olivia’s underwear before pulling back and bending down to slip Olivia’s shoes and socks off her feet. As she straightened her back again, Alex gently nuzzled her face between Olivia’s thighs, just once, getting a response even through the slacks and boyshorts that still clung to Olivia’s hips. Alex liked that the fleeting touch had incited the detective to wrap her strong fingers into her hair, not using force to direct the blonde anywhere, just needing another anchor point between their bodies.

As her name fell from Olivia’s lips, Alex slipped her hands into the sides of the detective’s pants, making sure to stay on the outside of her underwear, and pulled them down, letting Olivia use her shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of the pooled material. On her way back up, Alex skimmed her hands across the smooth surface of Olivia’s now bare legs. 

The breath that Alex inhaled when she again straightened was filled with the scent of Olivia’s arousal. Alex’s nostrils flared and she desperately wanted to lean forward just those last couple of inches and taste Olivia, but instead took to her feet, wanting this night to last. She would have every detail of Olivia branded into her mind before the darkness faded.

To assuage her desire without pushing too fast, Alex took Olivia’s mouth in another hungry kiss. She again let her hands explore Olivia’s torso, certain that she would never tire of stroking the soft yet strong flesh, so indicative of everything that was Olivia. A bolt of desire shot straight to her groin as Alex heard Olivia moan deeply when her fingers brushed the underside of Olivia’s right breast. Olivia tore her mouth away from the blonde’s with a whispered plea, “Please, Alex.”

It was Olivia’s breathy entreaty that came infinitely close to snapping Alex’s control, or at least what control she still had left. She slid her hands around Olivia’s back and unclipped that last barrier between her and the detective’s bare torso. Olivia eagerly shucked the insignificant garment when she felt the clasp release, and pressed herself against Alex’s still clothed body, rubbing herself against the material that felt rough against her hypersensitive aroused skin.

For the first few minutes of naked bliss, Alex just ran her hands along Olivia’s amazing skin and marveled at the fact that nothing blocked her exploration, something she had only ever dreamed about. It had never felt so good to caress a naked form. Only after taking in every inch of strong, smooth back did Alex pull away a few inches from the olive-skinned woman to look her fill of Olivia’s naked torso. Alex’s mouth almost started watering and Olivia could hear her breathing become harsher, increasingly labored, indicators of the blonde’s arousal and an assurance that she very much liked what she saw.

After a quick look up into Olivia’s almost black eyes to ask for permission, Alex slipped her hands from the brunette’s waist up to her straining breasts. The moan of pleasure that Olivia released as Alex’s hands finally, firmly cupped her did nothing to ease the ache between Alex’s own thighs. In fact, that moan sent a spike of burning desire directly through to her core. And although Alex loved the feel of Olivia in her hands, she had to taste her, so she removed her hand from Olivia’s right breast and laid a path of heated kisses down her chest until she finally took Olivia in her mouth.

Her other hand still manipulating Olivia’s right breast, Alex finally took the brunette’s dark nipple into her mouth. Olivia’s cry of pleasure shot straight to Alex’s groin and when the detective bucked her hips, desperately seeking contact between her thighs, Alex couldn’t contain a growl. Surprised did not begin to describe how Alex felt after that because never, at least to her knowledge, had she ever growled or felt so possessive during sex. However, she kind of liked it and Olivia definitely liked it, if the insistent jerks of her hips and the way Alex’s name tumbled from her lips were any indication.

Alex wanted to alleviate the obvious need Olivia was feeling, but it wasn’t fair to pay attention to one breast and ignore the other, so she diverted her mouth to the left globe before considering moving forward. With all other partners Alex had been with in the past, these motions had just seemed like necessary foreplay and she’d derived no pleasure from it, but Alex had no doubt in her mind that she could spend hours paying homage with Olivia’s body if the brunette would allow her. With Olivia, Alex’s desire for release was secondary to any pleasure she could give her detective.

“Please, Alex.” It was not in Olivia’s nature to beg, but she would do it forever if Alex would just let her come. Alex knew she’d pushed Olivia to the edge and she was just as eager to have Olivia climax as the brunette was. She straightened to her full height again and took Olivia’s mouth in a tongue-tangling kiss, reaffirming a deeper connection than just the partaking of each others’ body.

Alex maneuvered Olivia around so that she could walk the detective backwards to the bed. Olivia eagerly descended once her knees hit the side of the mattress. While the detective pushed herself back with shaking arms to lie fully on the bed, Alex quickly stripped out of her clothes. Had she been wearing any underwear, she would have kept those on. Not that Olivia was complaining when her desire-filled eyes fell on the completely nude blonde, hungrily memorizing every inch of Alex’s perfect body.

The blonde crawled onto the mattress, positioning herself over her detective but not giving Olivia the contact her overheated body craved. Alex held herself over Olivia on slightly trembling arms as she gave her another ardent kiss, conveying without words the depth of her feelings while trying to hide the extent to which she’d already lost her self, her soul, to Olivia.

Their positioning was not one that Alex believed she would have often with Olivia, but for the moment she embraced the dominance of her role and the fact that she was the one causing almost unbearable pleasure in her detective. Alex let out a hiss of pleasure when Olivia scraped her short fingernails down her back, just hard enough to cause bolts of ecstasy to shoot out into every nerve ending in her body before converging back into her center.

Although she loved the noise she’d just pulled from Alex, Olivia needed the woman above her to release the pressure building low in her stomach before she went insane. She grabbed the blonde’s hips and pulled them down to meet her own arcing pelvis. Alex only allowed for a second of contact before pulling away from the brunette and Olivia cried out her frustration. Since that wasn’t going to work, Olivia slipped her hand between their bodies and was able to complete one full stroke along Alex’s slit before the blonde captured her hand.

“God, Liv.” God knows she didn’t want to stop Olivia, but she hadn’t attended to the brunette for the past seemingly infinite minutes just to let Olivia push her over the finish line first. Alex shifted back and took her weight onto her knees, again looking down at the detective and asking permission with her eyes as her fingers skimmed inside the waistband of the final barrier between their naked bodies.

Immediate approval was given from Olivia’s lust-glazed darkened orbs and Alex pulled the detective’s soaked boyshorts down her toned legs. The prominent tangy but pleasant odor that greeted Alex’s olfactory made her mouth water, but that would have to wait until next time because this first time she just needed to be inside Olivia. 

Alex lay on her side next to Olivia and slid her hand down the detective’s sweat-slicked abdomen into the trimmed strip of hair above her sex. Olivia moaned and arced into the touch, needing Alex to touch her and soothe the fire in her burning core like only she could do. “Please, Alex, please. I need you inside me,” she begged, hoping that her plea would increase the attorney’s maddeningly slow pace.

There was no containing the sob that escaped Olivia when Alex nipped at her neck while at the same time thrusting two fingers easily into her. “Oh, god.” This time the cry came from Alex as she pushed her fingers into Olivia to the hilt. No one had ever been this wet for her and Alex had to clamp her legs shut to keep herself from coming at the feel of the silkiness of Olivia’s sex. Never before had she had such an intense reaction just from touching her lover, but then everything with Olivia was different, better, more intense.

Olivia was damn near frantic as her hips began to pump furiously. Even though Alex wanted to take her time, wanted to draw out ever single pleasurable sensation from Olivia’s body, the detective was beyond ready to climax, she just needed that last little push. So Alex let her thumb fall into place over the tight bundle of nerves at the top of Olivia’s sex and rubbed at the speed and pressure that made the detective cry out the loudest. She coupled that with the curling of her fingers against Olivia’s inner walls and it only took a couple of deep strokes before Olivia flew over the edge, screaming Alex’s name as she did so.

Olivia’s inner muscles clamped down tightly on Alex’s incredibly talented fingers as she buried her face in the blonde’s neck to muffle her cries. Alex waited for the first couple of strong contractions to pass before gently stroking Olivia down from her exhausting high, drawing out every last bit of pleasure she could from the detective’s trembling, sweat-soaked body.

Long minutes passed before Alex’s hand eventually stilled and she gently extracted her fingers from between Olivia’s trembling, splayed thighs. The detective was too depleted to even appreciate it when Alex brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean, allowing herself that one teasing taste of Olivia’s essence. 

Once her fingers were mostly clean, Alex looked down at Olivia and watched as the brunette calmed her breathing and pieced herself back together after her shattering orgasm. There was nothing as beautiful in the entire world as watching Olivia fall apart in her arms and then be too exhausted to even open her eyes for long minutes afterwards. It made Alex wish she had a claim to Olivia’s heart just as she now had a temporary claim to the detective’s body.

Alex was feeling too exposed, so she lay down next to Olivia, no longer looking at the brunette but still allowing them a physical connection with the touching of their shoulders. She was still hyperaware of the desire burning in her gut from bringing Olivia to orgasm, watching Olivia orgasm, but not achieving the same end. It’s not that she minded, she didn’t ever climax at the same time as her partners, too intimate, but it was usually easier to push down her unquenched desires and focus on something else.

Because Alex was distracted, she didn’t register when Olivia moved and convulsed harshly when the detective slid her hand over the damp blonde curls at the apex of her legs. “Fuck, Liv,” she cried, unable to resist when Olivia gently pushed her thighs apart. As Olivia slid her fingers along Alex drenched slit, her eyes captured the pleading blonde’s.

Olivia’s well-lubricated fingers circled around Alex’s opening, dipping in teasingly, allowing Alex time to deny her if she wasn’t comfortable being touched that way. Alex’s hips snapped forward, trying to impale herself on Olivia’s teasing digits. “I need you, now,” Alex demanded, although it was spoken more as a plea than a demand.

It only took a few long, hard thrusts to push Alex to the edge of the precipice, and it only took a single rough stroke against her clit to send her into full body convulsions. As Alex did with her, Olivia brought her back down to earth slowly. But when Olivia would have removed her hand, Alex grabbed her wrist and kept the detective positioned between her thighs with her fingers still buried within her. The way they were situated was a little awkward, but Olivia was happy to stay in the wet warmth of Alex’s body.

Olivia only pulled away when a ringing pierced the otherwise calm atmosphere. It was Olivia’s cell phone and the ring tone did not indicate anything good as it was her work line. Alex could only watch, not even able to admire the sleek, naked form of the brunette detective, as Olivia slipped from their intimate cocoon and became the strong, self-assured, un-attainable professional that Alex could never touch.

Alex watched as Olivia redressed and even heard her explain that she had to go out on a call, but it didn’t matter. What they’d had for the past few hours was gone and there was no way to get it back. Alex even allowed the hard parting goodbye kiss that Olivia placed on her lips before walking out of her bedroom and then out of her apartment. 

As she watched the detective go, Alex realized that what happened in the dark was meant to stay in the dark.


End file.
